An Epic Love
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: I'm not really sure where i'm going with this, but it has some influence from the season 6 finale. It all just depends on you guys and your reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Derek, I can't live without you!"

"Mer, listen to me; life is nothing without you. And I can't go through this without knowing that you're going to be ok. I might live and I might die. But the point is that if you don't go, right this second, you will die. There's no question about it. And I can't fight, knowing that you're in danger. So please, go, listen to me this one time, and leave. And I'll promise you that I'll do my best to come back to you."

"Derek, I can't…"

"Meredith Grey you listen to me, and you listen hard. You will leave this instant. And if I do not get out of this alive, you will move on. Take as long as you would like to mourn, but no more than a few months, and move on. Please."

Meredith was about to hesitate and reject his words, but the serious look in his eyes turned her away.

"Fine, but Derek Shepard, if you do not come back from this alive, I will find a way to raise you from the dead and kill you myself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, go, now, please."

"Fine, but one last thing…"

"MEREDITH!"

"I love you. And oh yea, I'm pregnant," she said with a platonic smile on her petite face.

Derek spent a second looking at her eyes, trying to tell if she was lying or not, but after a whole second of staring into the depths of her deep eyes, he knew that she wasn't just telling him this to make sure that he got back to her in one piece. She really was pregnant, and wanted him to know it just incase… just incase…

"Mer, I love you," he said with a passion that could not be put into words, and kissed her for another everlasting second, before she started sprinting out of the room.

But those two seconds proved to be critical. Life changing. A grenade came threw the window and hit Meredith square in the stomach, feet from the door that would have proved to be her freedom. And a second later, she was on the floor, eyes closed. Unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was in the army and he had made the mistake of accidentally writing in one of his letters to Meredith a very specific hint as to where he was and she had felt the necessity to follow him. She had been staying with him, hidden in his tent, for a week and he had not yet been able to convince her to go back home. She was only just turned nineteen in September, one month ago and had just started college. He was twenty and had dropped out of college at the end of last year to join the army and fulfill his civil duty. It was the hardest decision that he had ever made, but he knew that it was the right thing to do; even if he was leaving his girlfriend of three years alone, to fend for herself in college, while he was fighting the unknown enemy.

The army hadn't told his crew what or whom they were fighting, they just told them that it was for national security and that it was necessary. The sad part was that it was in California, only two state away from his beloved. He realized a day too late that he had written about how beautiful the golden gate bridge was and consequently Meredith would be able to put her incredibly smart brain to use, and realize that he was in San Francisco. From there, she had wondered every forest in San Francisco, until she had found a campground of large, buff men, somehow managing to evade the camp security. From there, she hid at a local hotel until the early morning, when she snuck into the campsite and found Derek's tent.

The last day that Meredith and Derek had been together, was the day that Derek proposed to her, knowing that if he died, he would want her to know that he loved her enough to want to marry her. After that romantic candlelit dinner, they had slept together for the first time after three years of dating. They were each other's first—and hopefully last. The morning was filled with tearful goodbyes while Meredith drove Derek to the airport, where he was to take a flight to where he would start his training. When they reached security, and Meredith was supposed to leave, she had begged him one last time, trying to remind him of how much she loved him and how she wouldn't be able to go on if he had never come back to him. Derek was only seconds away from running in the opposite direction of the airport, to go back to college with her, when she kissed him with indescribable passion, whispered an 'I love you' and ran off in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I have over 800 hits and only 2 reviews, come one guys I'm typing this out with fake nails for you!

* * *

"MEREDITH!" Derek all but shrieked. If she was dead…

He couldn't move towards her unmoving body, because when he looked up, all he could see were about fifteen men, who were almost twice his size; marching towards him, with their guns out and pointed at him. With a last glance at Meredith, he ran backwards, to join his unit and launched a grenade at the men. The grenade knocked at least eight of them unconscious, leaving about seven men to be fought by the ten remaining people in his unit.

Feeling that he had done his civil duty, he drew back from the crew, and ran towards Meredith. He was a medic, but not much could prepare him for seeing his fiancé with a shallow, but still gaping, hole in her stomach. He quickly took off his shirt, and pressed the dark green, soft, material to the wound. He then lifted her up to his shoulder and sprinted towards the door, with her body slumped and still leaving a trail of dripped, dark red, blood down his chest, legs, and to the floor.

When they were out of reach and volume of the fighting, he pulled her to the ground, pushing away debris and making a quick, makeshift pillow out of the leaves and dirt for her head.

He was no surgeon (at least not yet, that was what his future plan, after his serving period ended, was) but he knew that something had to be done about the hole in her stomach. There was nothing that he could do about the three-month-old baby. That, he knew—without a doubt—was his. It was probably somewhere in baby heaven, not having been able to live out its life, or even be born. He had only known about it for ten minutes, and he still loved it with his whole heard, and would always regret those two seconds—the two seconds that had changed his and Meredith's life, killed their baby, and possibly have made it impossible for her to conceive again—that is if she even made it out of this alive—because the hole seemed to be right on her uterus and the home of their prospective child was destroyed, and the home of the dozens of future babies that they had dreamed of, and even named, was gone.

But there was still a chance that it could be saved—if by some miracle he could pull himself together and bring himself to start the inevitable.

"Meredith, wake up" there was no sign of life from her, other than the slight shifting of her eyes, and the weak, but still there pulse, that he could feel, beating in her wrist. The fact that she was still unconscious was probably for the better. It meant that she most likely would not feel the extent of the pain that he was about to put her through.

"Mer, listen to me, the next fifteen minutes are going to hurt. I don't have any anesthetic so it's most likely going to be the worst pain that you've ever felt, but I won't let you die. I promise you."

Derek pulled out his knapsack while he was speaking, and ripped out the first-aid kit, which contained a needle and thread, as well as five pills of Advil and some gauze. He took three of the pills, and placed them inside her mouth, knowing that eventually they would dissolve; because there was no way that he would be able to make her actually swallow them.

Derek let out a quick sigh, removed the now red shirt from her stomach, rinsed the wound with water from his water bottle, threaded the needle, and started sewing up her skin. After two stitches of complete silence, where the only reaction that he was getting from her, was a slight, unconscious shifting; he saw her eyes suddenly tear open. "Dang it," he grunted. She was awake, which meant that everything that he was going to do to her from then on, she could feel full on.

"Mer, listen to me, you need to lie down and close your eyes; and whatever you do, don't look at what I'm doing. Please. I love you."

Meredith then spent the next second trying to refocus her eyes. When they were focused, she glanced at her wound, not being able to figure out what was causing her pain. All she could see was red.

"Der…"

She was incapable of saying anything more. She then turned her head to the side and wrenched out the few things that she had eaten in the past few hours. With a last glance at his concerned face, her head fell back down on to the pile of dirt and leaves, and fell unconscious. There was no more shifting and he knew that she would stay down for the rest of the procedure.

* * *

You know where the review button is! =]


End file.
